User talk:Wombat0121
Hi, welcome to Duran Duran Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Duran Duran's benefit concert at Aston Villa football ground 1983 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- KyleH (Talk) 16:22, 1 August 2000 Congratulations! Hi, just wanted to send a congratulations on reaching 1,500 articles -- doing amazing work here! — Catherine (talk) 14:17, March 18, 2010 (UTC) : thanks..Catherine..I've already already popped the champagne !...there maybe just a drop left for you..Wombat0121 16:13, March 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Woohoo! 2,000! Awesome work -- we'll continue to polish and organize things, but you've really been working hard on adding new stuff every day. Thank you! 15:39, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Calendar pages Hey Wombat -- great work going on, as usual! I have some ideas about making pages like Timeline:Calendar/26 March work, but I haven't finished yet -- can you please wait on creating any more of these? Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 15:17, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Cat Club 1987 I have a short review if this show that appeared in Star Hits Magazine. It even has a picture ! 12:40, November 4, 2010 (UTC)how can I get it to you ? did you get it, did I do it right ? concerts I have seen them in '84 (MSG and Nassau Coliseum), 1987 (MSG and Beacon Theatre) 1988 (Roseland) 1989 (Nassau Coliseum and Radio City) 1993 (The Academy) 1999 (Jones Beach and Town Hall) and 2005 (MSG and Jones Beach) I have stubs for all ! The only reason I missed the November 2007 shows in NYC was because I was pregnant (overdue, even !) and I didn't want to venture into the city from Long Island ! concert photos I have a whole bunch of photos from 1987, how many can you handle ?, LOL ! Cyn426 16:22, November 30, 2010 (UTC)cyn426 Ticket Stubs & Their Stories Hi, I'm Matt Peter, founder of a website called Stubstory.com, it's about ticket stubs and the memories they evoke. I found your wiki on Duran Duran and I'd like you to check out my site and hopefully contribute some of your fantastic content. Stubstory.com gives fans the chance to put their stories to the stubs, making the experience complete and sharable for the entire community. We've got stories from lots of bands and games etc, and want more! Take a look. We'd love to have you contribute and will happily give your page it's credit along the way as well. With that I leave you a link to out website here: http://stubstory.com and our Facebook page, where "Likes" are welcome http://www.facebook.com/stubstory I look forward to your reply. Thanks Matt mpeter@stubstory.com additions 20-12-2010 It never ceases to amaze me how I scan it in here (in New York) and it ends up on the wiki ! Keep up the good work !Cyn426 18:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC)cyn426 Beacon Theatre August 31, 1987 I have an original flyer from their concert at the Beacon Theatre on August 31, 1987. One of these flyers was placed on every seat in the theatre. It decscribes the work of the Association to Benefit Children, and how by attending that night's concert you were helping them to help others. I have scanned it and added the picture. I just wanted to give you all the info ! Cyn426 16:09, January 5, 2011 (UTC)Cyn426 Lou Reed We all knew we were in the presence of greatness the moment he walked out on stage. I am so glad that there was picture of it in the "Duran Duran World" book 'cause otherwise, I might have thought I dreamed it ! Cyn426 18:39, January 5, 2011 (UTC)cyn426 Hi from Ukraine! Hello! Thanks for your contributions to the site, I was interested to find non-trivial info about the band and its songs I enjoy listening. I'd like to ask you if the Wikia technology allows to upload audiofiles similarly to pictures? As fas as I know, this option is available on some wikiprojects and it would let a visitor download tracks easily from here. I understand that giving external references to song collections can be regarded as spam, so I'm wondering about your point of view or the policy about this if it exists. --Microcell 14:47, February 26, 2011 (UTC) issues with early concert dates hi, i just wanted to let you know that your early duran gig flyers/posters have the wrong dates attributed to them. the first duran gig was on april 5, 1979 and not 1978 as the common duran lore would tell you. i spoke at length with nick rhodes and john taylor about this and they agreed it was an error saying it was in 1978. http://www.timeanddate.com/calendar/?year=1978&country=9 http://www.timeanddate.com/calendar/?year=1979&country=9 if you check those links, you can see that thursday april 5th was actually in 79 and not in 78. april 5th was on a wednesday in 1978. as well, you can feel free to 'ask katy' as she knows all about it, we've worked on setting this straight for a few years now. i actually had a chat about it with nick a few weeks ago and he again reiterated that the early shows were in 1979 and not in 1978. thanks for the good work, d... DD bootlegs Hi, I would like to know where it is possible to find Duran Duran 's bootleg. Catbirdman Rio Have made two small edits regarding this article. Firstly Catbirdman's real name is Peter Beyer (I speak to him often) secondly have put in a credit for the artwork as the guy who makes it is also a friend (and a room-mate). I feel it only fitting his work should be acknowleged. Great work on the site as a whole wombat! You make us Duranies proud! Lee Value of a Duran Record Hello, I came across by doing a search on the following Duran record http://duranduran.wikia.com/wiki/Oakland_Live_1984 I was wondering what is the value of this 2 record set? my email is djrmp@hotmail.com Thanks. Hi Wombat. Your hard work and dedication to this site are above astoundiong. Mrbb (or Lee) is an ex-room mate and close friend so I know quite a bit about him. He is a very private person but has allowed me to flesh out the article about him with a picture. I am also in the process of getting him to clear some other bits and pieces so the article can be as informative as possible. I have to say that when I showed him the article you had written he was very humbled and honoured that fans of Duran Duran love his work enough to allow him a page on this wiki. Thank you so much for all your hard work and I look forwad to woking with you to make this the best wiki out there! DURAN DURAN - Legacy book hello, not sure if you know this or not, but i am working on a book called DURAN DURAN - Legacy. it's a visual history of the band from start to just before notorious. you can see a work in progress video here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Ahn0AXMbLo&feature=channel_video_title i am working on this project with the band and i was wondering if you'd like to help. you have compiled loads of scans from all over the place and you might have some images i could use in my research. in fact, you have plenty of my book images peppered throughout your additions here on wiki. you must have either found the links on mark's forum or found my photobucket, which is flush with images from my work. but since there's so much stuff, maybe you have some high res versions of images that you've found or scanned yourself. my email addy is figital@gmail.com let me know if you'd like to help. derek... MRBB Could you email MRBB at mrbblee@gmail.com he would like to give you a sneak preview of one of his upcoming projects as a thank you :) Fantoosh 11:39, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Bootlegs Do you know where I could get some of these bootlegs? :Hi there, If you live in the UK, a good place to buy bootlegs are record fairs that come to places like the NEC in Birmingham. They cost about £25 each. On the Internet I know of several excellent collectors sites that may be able to help you. They are; *http://durannorway.com/index2.htm *http://collection.duranduran.cz/section.php/Duran%20Duran/91 :Alternatively asked on the Duran Duran Message board site, someone could be able to advise you much better..Wombat0121 04:18, July 9, 2011 (UTC) hi wombat0121,where would i get a copy of duran duran glasgow 2005,astronaut is coming home for christmas 2005 and birmingham 2005. many thanks 12:17, September 28, 2011 (UTC)davina bullimore Hi Davina, great shows and the last UK dates with Andy Taylor. I can only suggest the following sites, which have email contacts and a huge amount of bootlegs. *http://durannorway.com/index2.htm *http://collection.duranduran.cz/section.php/Duran%20Duran/91 Hope this helps..Wombat0121 12:48, September 28, 2011 (UTC) hi r u selling the constitution hall bootlegg Hi there, thanks for your interest in the band. Unfortunately I'm not selling any bootleg. Duran Duran Wiki is just a reference site. There are a two links to website above that may help you. Wombat0121 03:59, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The New York City show was truly magical. It was so good in fact, I convinced my 'I only like the first album' Hubby to take me to Atlantic City. He was duly impressed, and he hasn't stopped listening to AYNIN since! The Beacon Show was also amazing. We were so surprised when Lou Reed came on. Cyn426 19:02, December 20, 2011 (UTC)Cyn426 an FYI: Neon Trees did NOT open in Atlantic City. There was no support for this showCyn426 19:11, December 20, 2011 (UTC)cyn426 2012 Grammy Countdown Greetings! My name is Scott, and I work for Wikia on their Community Development Team. With the Grammy Awards rapidly approaching, we'd like to involve your wiki in our 2012 Grammy Countdown contest by temporarily adding the above banner to the right-hand column on your main page. The details of the contest can be found HERE, we're just looking to give your users a chance to join in on the Grammy excitement, and win that $100 iTunes gift card. :) Please [[User talk:XD1|'hit me up on my talk page']] as soon as you can and let me know if you're willing to join us in the event, so I can add the contest banner and we can get your users informed on how to enter. Thank you for your time! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:09, January 26, 2012 (UTC) ::The banner is up, thank you for participating! :) :::http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:55, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, how can I get some of these early DVDs please? Regards Peter.